The Ride Of My Life
by saysay586
Summary: I thought this summer was going to be like any other: long, lazy and predictable. Little did I know everything has changed. With new boys, old friends, and crazy drama, nothing's the same. I'm Maximum Ride and I'm about to go for the ride of my life. No wings. AU. Eventually Fax!


**Hai! This is my new fanfic and it will eventually be anywhere from 18-35 chapters long. I hope you guys like this and please message me any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Hotel mentioned in this chapter, but it is my cottage :D**

* * *

"Mom? How much longer?" My 15 year old sister, Ella, asks from beside me.

"Only 15 more minutes," my mom responds.

"I still can't believe I had to miss Jake's birthday party for this. It was, like, _mandatory _that I had to be there and now my social life is going to be over!" My twin Maya whines from the passenger seat.

Ugh, my twin is being the brat she always is. How can we look so alike but act so different! "Wow, Maya, congratulations on learning a new word!" I said sarcastically.

Maya huffs and turns around to face me. "Well don't hate on me because I have a social life and you don't!"

I snap "Well if you stopped being such a b-"

"Max, Maya, please, we're on vacation," my mom interrupts. "And this goes for all of you. I don't want any whining, complaining, or insulting for the next two weeks. This vacation is going to be just like our old ones."

I roll my eyes in response and Maya mutters a "Whatever." Ella nods and goes back to reading her magazine.

10 minutes later we turn onto a dusty and unpaved road surrounded by trees. After a few minutes of driving on that road, we pull into a drive way and come to a stop. I jump out of the car and look at the cottage we pulled up to.

It is 3 stories tall, painted a white that has faded over the years. It has green accents that go with the trees that surround the cottage. It brings back many memories of playing on the beach and running around all day. It's my cottage, my second home.

We grab our bags from the trunk and head inside. Our cottage is fairly large compared to the other ones around here. On the first level, we have a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a wrap-around porch. On the second level, we have 4 bedrooms and the third level is an attic with 4 beds in it.

I run upstairs and get unpacked and changed into beach clothes: a grey tank top and jean shorts. As soon as I'm unpacked and changed, I grab my pair of Ray Bands and head back downstairs. My sisters soon follow me. Ella is wearing a white crop top, coral jean shorts, and vintage aviator sunglasses. Maya is wearing a low cut pink tank top, short jean shorts and Vogue cat-eye sunglasses.

My mom comes out of her bedroom on the main floor. "I'm going out to get groceries. Jeb is going to be here in about half an hour with a surprise. You guys can go out onto the beach just don't leave this bay." She grabs the car keys and heads out the door.

We head out onto the beach. Maya decides to lie down in front of our cottage to tan for a while. Ella and I are feeling energetic so we decide to walk down the beach.

A couple minutes later we get to "The Hotel": an old hotel that got renovated into a casual restaurant and bar. It's pretty popular on weekends and since today is a sunny Saturday, the hotel and the beachfront is quite crowded.

"Hey Max, there are some people playing Beach Volleyball over there. Wanna go join them?" Ella asks.

"Sure," I respond. We head over to the court. I notice that there is no girls playing. They are all sitting on the sidelines, cheering their boyfriends on or holding beers and gossiping. I walk up to the guy holding the ball.

"Hey, mind if we join your game?" I ask. The guy gives me a look of indifference. "As long as you can keep up," he says in response.

As Ella and I take our places on opposite sides of the court, most of the guys playing give us a look that suggests that we can't play. Ha, they're in for a surprise considering both Ella and I were on our school volleyball team that made it Nationals last year!

"Ok, let's get started!" the guy holding the ball says. He throws the ball up and hits it beautifully over the net. It goes straight to Ella who bumps it up. A guy on her team sets it up for her and Ella jumps up and spikes it straight at me. I dive for it and save it. The game goes on for a while. Finally the score is 24-24; match point. A guy on my team serves it across to the other side of the court. Ella makes a dive for it and hits it up. A guy on her team sets it and she spikes it over, right at the guy who first served. He dives and it goes flying in the air. As it's coming back down, I jump up and spike it hard over the net. A guy on Ella's team makes a dive for it but misses. My team won!

"I'll win next time, Max!" Ella says, coming onto my side of the court. I stick my tongue out at her. Two guys from my team come over to where Ella and I are standing.

"Hey you guys were pretty good, no you guys were awesome!" A boy about my age with chestnut hair and green eyes says to Ella and me.

"Yeah, you girls have sweet volleyball skills" the other guy, also about my age, with beach blond hair and ocean blue eyes adds in.

"Thanks boys! My name's Max and this is my sister Ella!" I introduce. "We are at the cottage just four doors down from here."

"Well my name's Dylan, this here's my friend Sam. We're renting the cottage next door."

"Well I guess we'll catch up with you later" I say, walking away.

"I guess so" Dylan replies.

Ella and I walk away. After a couple of feet faces me and exclaims "OMG Max weren't those guys so totally hot?! And Dylan totally had hots for you! Did you see his face when…"

I let my sister ramble on as we walk back to our cottage. As we get closer, I see that Maya is already talking to a guy. I roll my eyes. Typical Maya.

"Hey Maya, I see you're already flirting it up with the boys!" I yell at Maya in hopes of embarrassing her.

"Well, that would be sorta awkward considering I'm her brother" I hear a very familiar voice yell back. The boy turns and I see none other than Ari standing there.

"Ari!" I exclaim and jump into my big brother's arms. He spins me around then puts me down and grabs Ella and does the same thing. "How's L.A.?"

"Awesome! How's the pit of hell also known as Castlehead High?" He asks in return.

"Hellish as usual." Ari is 19 and just finished his first year at UCLA and is living in L.A. with his model girlfriend, Brigid.

"I didn't know you were coming down." Ella says.

"Yup! I haven't seen you guys in forever! Plus you guys haven't met Brigid yet, so I invited her and her younger sister too. Don't' worry; you'll get along great with Lissa!"

Suddenly I hear a door slam. I look up at our cottage to see 2 redheads walking down the beach. They could be practically identical. Same hair, same body shape, same slutty bikinis. The only difference is that one of them looked slightly older.

The one that looked older almost tackles my brother. They start making out and me, being the awkward blob that I am, just stand there, not knowing what to do, until Ella clears her throat.

They pull away and both girls look at me. "Hi Maxine! I'm Brigid!" the older one says. "And I'm Lissa!" the younger one exclaims.

I stand there, staring at their sluttiness, until Ari nudges me. I snap "'Don't call me Maxine. Just Max"

Lissa gives me a one-over and gets a slight scowl on her face. Suddenly, I hear a "Duck!" I immediately fall to the ground and not moments later I hear a BOOM. After looking around to make sure everybody is alright, I turn around to see my cousins, Gazzy, whose 9, and Iggy, whose 17, who both have sheepish grins on their faces.

I give them one of my world famous glares and they both flinch. But, since I'm a nice girl and all, I soften my glare and give them both a huge hug. "Wow, Iggy, Gazzy, I haven't seen you guys in a while!"

Soon enough we all break up into different conversations. Ella and Ari start talking about his past year at University, Maya, Brigid and Lissa start gossiping about a celebrity and Gazzy goes further down the beach to build sandcastles. Iggy pulls me aside and asks "So, Max, who are the red twins? Friends of yours?"

I snort and reply "As if. The slightly taller one is Ari's girlfriend, Brigid. The other one is her younger sister, Lissa, who is our age."

"Really? I pegged you as part of the slut group too." Iggy kids. Still, I punch him, _lightly_, in the arm. "Speaking of sluts," he continues. "Why is that one making fish faces?"

I face Lissa and see her gaping at something behind me. I see the same thing on Maya and, to a lesser extent, Brigid's faces.

Curious, I turn around and run right into a wall. Or at least I thought it was a wall until it moved. I look up to see a boy my age with dark hair, obsidian eyes, and an olive complexion.

It's none other than Fang.

* * *

**I hope this is OK! I've had this idea since summer 2013 and have been working on it ever since (I know, it's been a slow process). This chapter is more of an intro to this fanfic so I apologize for it not having much drama!**

**So we'll get to know Fang and his family more next chapter and maybe a little cat fight too ;)**

**I am going on vacation on March 1****st**** for 3 weeks so I hopefully will be able to update this or Camp Shadowhunter (BTW I'm sorry for not updating that in a while!)**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-Saysay586**


End file.
